Unbelievably With Him as Love Calls Me
by Dare2Dream27
Summary: Ella has just broken the curse. Char takes her to the palace immediately. Both have feelings they've been holding up for a long time, when they finally find the right outlet, will they go too far before the marriage? No prince can afford for that to ha
1. Going to the Palace

**Okay, for those of you who didn't understand what I was rambling about in the beginning of the other fic whose first chapter looked exactly like this, have no fears! Just read this (it's short enough) to refresh your memory, and then if you feel like reading a bit of beyond the norm romance, proceed onto the next chapter. Quite simple really. Enjoy!**

Char carefully takes my little bag of things from me. Then gently takes my hand.

"Let's go, you can explain everything in the carriage," he softly whispers.

I numbly nod. But then I say, "Not without Mandy, I can't leave her here,"

"She can come too, I daresay she'll be of help around in the palace,"

I smile up at him. When Mandy's with us, I walk out of the house without the a second glance. His hand squeezes mine and I squeeze his back, unbelievably happy.

In the carriage, my entire story spills out, with a little help from Mandy. Except, of course, the fact that Mandy is a fairy. I tell him the fairy book was my mother's. When I explain about the letter to him and my reasons, he looks at me not with sympathy, but with compassion. And I know he loves me so much that he feels my pain right along with me.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Char immediately shows me my new room with a warm bath ready. I gratefully sink in. Char had promised that he would explain everything to his parents and that our wedding would be arranged as soon as possible. A smile seems to have found permanent residence on my face.

A light dress, baby purple, awaits me on the bed. I quietly slip into it and sit down the edge of my bed. Then I observe my room, unfamiliar but welcoming nonetheless. The walls are a light peach, and sunlight streams through small windows too high to reach.. I imagine how it will look at night, filled with starts. Beautiful.

The furnishings are quaint and little, leaving a lot of space in the middle of the room only occupied by a large rug. Perfect. A serene painting that takes up the wall above my bureau portrays palm tress by a seashore. A small couch for three, a shade darker than the walls, sits below a window with a tea table across it.

A yawn escapes my mouth and I realize that breaking the curse has taken its toll on me. Without pulling back the covers I lie down on my new bed and in the blink of an, fall asleep. But before sleep reaches me, one thought radiates through my entire mind "I'm free!"

Next chapter > But review first plz!


	2. Loving You

When I got up, the sun was just sinking below the horizon, tinting the sky pink. It was late, almost suppertime. Quickly washing my face, I stepped out in hopes of familiarizing myself with the palace. However, they were soon dashed only halfway down the corridor. A force pushed me into a lavish room, much larger than mine. Char smiled; something mischievous about his smile, a tint I'd never witnessed before sent cold shivers down my spine. His large hands locking the door confirm to me what he was hoping for…what I was hoping for.

But, of course, before we can get there the formalities must be out of the way. I don't mind. I think I enjoy just talking to Char as much as kissing him.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Brilliant," I laugh. It catches to my soon-to-be husband, who grins.

"I'm glad. Is there anything you're in want of?"

"As on now, not at all." I glance at him, "Oh, thank you!" I throw my arms around him, laughing and smiling as I imagine his bewildered look.

"What for?"

"Freeing me of that horrid, horrid curse."

"Are you kidding? It is I who should be thanking you on bended knee. You broke that curse by yourself, and with an enormous amount of will."

"To save you. So you're thanking me for loving you?" The word felt foreign, yet enticing, on her tongue.

"You're confusing me," Char stated bluntly.

"Would a little kiss cure that?" I steered the conversation to where we both wanted it to go.

He didn't let the opportunity pass up. "I'm not too sure, it might have to be a big, long one…" The rest of his sentence trailed off as my lips found his. Arms entangled themselves around his neck again, and his hand at my waist steadied me. Pure love radiated from the both of us.

The kiss grew fiercer and his lips a bit more demanding. Yet they weren't forceful. Need of air forced me to draw away, and he took his chance to bring his moist lips down to my neck. There they explored the entirety of it, before I placed my hands around his face and brought it up to meet my lips once more. This time, his tongue came out and traced it's shape. Then, swiftly, almost as if he though I would refuse, the tongue swiped the space between my lips. I smiled into his mouth as I obliged.

Although hesitant at first, the tongue in my mouth was soon very familiar with its contents. However, he didn't seem to want to leave it…ever. A sharp rap on the door sent up flying apart.

Char cleared his throat, "Yes, come in."

Mandy entered, looking no different. A shine of happiness in her eyes for me was present, but she was still Mandy, even in the clothes of a royal cook.

She smiled upon seeing me here. "Ella, dearie, drink this quick, then I'll leave the two of you alone." I obliged, downing a mint-like broth. It made my breath smell of cinnamon, but the broth itself resembled peppermint. As I drank, she explained, "The curse has gone away, but it could have aftereffects. I don't know of what kind, but this should keep them if check."

I nodded a thanks, and Mandy left quickly. I looked after her, then quietly shut the door, also adding a bolt.

"Now, where were we?" I turned to Char. He was sitting on the edge of the large bed. I smiled, feeling my stomach twirling.


End file.
